Vice Principal Nikki
'''Vice Principal Nikki '''is an alternate version of Nikki Prime. She is the Nikki of the Highschool Timeline. Appearance VP Nikki wears a black pantsuit with brown shoes, most likely Sperrys, and has a small blue ribbon bow tied to her collar. Her hair is tied back with the familiar ponytail with a black scrunchie with one hair that always sticks out shaped like a heart. She also wears a command block brooch during important conferences. Her casual wear consists of a yellow tank instead of her pantsuit's coat. As a child, she wears a blue polo with a white collar, and her hair is tied back in two pigtails. (She also appears to have freckles). Personality VP Nikki is not all that different from Nikki Prime. However, she is more hardworking, and has developed a sense of justice, collected from dealing with children sent to her office. She also has become more secretive, as she hid her unexpected relationship with SRTY Radar. When SRTY Radar was sent to Champion College after being childishly fired by Jesse, VP Nikki became a bit sallow, an effect of missing him, but quickly returned to her old self when he returned. Relationships Towards Principal Jesse VP Nikki enjoyed working for her brother, and didn't mind being of a lower power to him, so long as they were both happy. However, they DID run into some tough bumps when Jesse found out about her dating SRTY Radar and firing him simply because of it. Once he realized his mistake, though, they quickly made up and brought him back. Towards Security Guard Petra SG Petra, most likely being toughened up from protecting the school, gained her own courage to tell Principal Jesse how she felt. The two are now happily dating, and though VP Nikki supports it, she is more in wonder to how they got it to work so quickly and smoothly so she can get hers and SRTY Radar's to work the same way. Towards Secretary Radar At first, these two were just good friends who worked together to run the school. But when a heart-to-heart chat in VP Nikki's office took a dramatic turn, both were confused and startled. Eventually, after asking her out to a proper date in a fancy way, the couple slowly found themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend, hiding their new relationship from their boss. Towards Principal Stella Stella CLAIMS to be the better principal since she overlooks a college instead of a high school, but VP Nikki isn't at all intimidated by her words, and sees her as a horrible boss. She becomes angry when she finds out SRTY Radar's new job is at her very college. Towards Nikki Prime VP Nikki is both amazed and impressed by the comprehension of Nikki Prime's existence, but questions her trust in Jesse when it comes to relationship goals. She believes that they should be kept secret until a proper time, but Nikki Prime's theory is that when they come, everyone should know ASAP. Despite this, the girls are good allies and even better friends. Abilities Upon being a normal high school administrator, VP Nikki has no extraspecial powers, but has traits fit for a good teacher. Strengths VP Nikki has a good eye for judgement. She can tell when kids are lying, and is very fair. She always hears out both sides of a story and can even find ways where both parties can walk away satisfied, provided that they both have good reasoning behind the trouble caused. Weaknesses VP Nikki isn't very trusting of other people. She feels she needs to hide her relationship with SRTY Radar constantly from her own brother, a fatal flaw to have in the battle that awaits her... Trivia * VP Nikki was originally Nikki Prime in a high school outfit, but when continuous comics started pouring from Oreo's dA page, Shipper took it up and shared it with the rest of the FanFic Wiki. Category:Alternate Nikkis Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters